Folken Falls For Hitomi
by Black winged Angel
Summary: Folken reveals his feelings for Hitomi, and is shocked by her reply. But will an injury kill Folken? Or will help arrive in time to save him?


**Folken Falls For Hitomi**

**By Black winged Angel**

** There were no clouds in the sky when Hitomi ran into the courtroom of new Fanelia and shouted the idea of a picnic to everyone within ears range. She looked at Van and then at Merle. Both nodded in approval and they loked at Folken. Ever since they had defeated the Zeibach empire, he has been depressed and lonely.**

** "Hey Folken! Why don't you come aswell?" asked Hitomi. "You could be my.... Escort to the picnic." She tilted her head towards Folken and outstreched her hand towards him. He looked at her sternly, then quickly looked away. "Hey! I don't have to be nice to you! This isn't a pity invitation you know! I am doing this to mkae you feel better! To make you feel more welcome. To make you feel.... at home." With this she stopped and continued to lok towards Folken.**

** "Thank you Lady Hitomi. I would be glad to be your escort to the picnic." With that he outstretched his long silvery arm and placed it's chilly palm in Hitomi's. He stood and walked beside her until the doorway. "Van! I will go with Hitomi and find a good place for the picnic to be held." With that he closed the door and picked Hitomi up in his arms. "Hold on tight!" He shouted as his black wings emerged from his back and he took off. They both soared in the air and looked at the rolling hills and fields below them. Then Hitomi pointed to a flat spot near a big tree and Folken started to slow down and land on the spot.**

** "This is perfect!" exclaimed Hitomi. " I would never find a better spot in a million years!" She sprawled herself out on the ground and started to laugh.**

** "What's so funny Hitomi?" asked Folken.**

** "Oh, nothing I geuss. I am just really happy." She laid down and looked up at the sky. Ever wonder why clouds make the shapes they make? I mean if you look at them real close they change and shift, and make almost. I don't know a moving painting." She looked and noticed that Folken was sitting beside her now. "Go on Folken it won't kill you to relax a bit and look at the clouds." He laid back and began to look wit Hitomi at the rolling figures in the sky. The white clouds which had recently rolled in and now seemed to hang in the air like marionette puppets, but with no strings.**

** "Hitomi." Folken said as he turned his head towards her.**

** "Yes Folken?" She replied turning to face him.**

** "I think I know why Van loves you so much. You are sweet and loving, sincere but mostly you are open and honest." He moved closer and she looked into his heart broken eyes.**

** "You really loved her didn't you Folken? Naria I mean." She gazed into his eyes again and noticed the recent pain she had caused him. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it."**

** "No, it's alright, I should get it out in the open. But not right now." He turned away and began to stare at the sky again. His mind was also running thoughts of both Naria and Hitomi. His heart was pulling in both directions, but what could he do? When all of a sudden there was a loud bang and Folken was brought out of his daydream by the scream of Hitomi. "HITOMI!!" Folken jumped and grabbed Hitomi just before she hits the ground. **

** "Folken! Thank you! Folken?? Folken!!! Folken!!!!!!!" She lay there beside his barely breathing body. "Folken no please! You can't leave, it would kill Van! After all he did to get you back!" She looked up with tears strwaming down her face and saw a sight she wished would have been there minutes ago. Van and Merle were flying overhead in Escaflowne searching for Hitomi and Folken. "Van!! Over here! We're down here!"**

** "Hit...omi! there is no time! It's over, but I want you to know that... I love you!" Folken looked at Hitomi as Hitomi was crying. **

** "I love you too Folken. Everything is going to be alright." she said as she lay beside him and combed her fingers through his hair.**

** "May I have one thing from you before I die?" asked Folken.**

** "Oh yes Folken! Anything! What would you like?" asked Hitomi.**

** "A kiss. From you?" he said as he looked into her eyes.**

** "Yes." she leaned her head forward and slowly pressed her lips against his. His eyes closed as they kissed and he beagn to drift. "Oh, Folken! don't leave us! Don't leave me!" cried Hitomi.**

** "Just remember..... I..... Love........You......" with that his head rolled back and his eyes closed.**

** "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" screamed Hitomi.**

**To be continued....**

**Please R/R!**


End file.
